Dance With Me
by Coinkitink
Summary: She tells him to do something useful...and he does...without even realising it. Another fairly short oneshot. Nothing heavy, rated T for safety. Warning: Slightly Sparrabeth.


**A/N. As the response to my last 'fluffy' one-shot gave me such a happy I thought I'd write another one. This one is set sometime in DMC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except the plot. In fact, sometimes I think Disney owns me…Jack could own me any day

_Jack stood at the front of his prize possession, the Black Pearl. He closed his eyes and breathed in the refreshing salty sea air._

"_Jack." Said a soft feminine voice. Jack turned, Elizabeth stood in front of him. Her golden hair framing her face, making her look like an angel._

"_Elizabeth." Jack took a step closer to her, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand._

"Jack." Elizabeth breathed, moving her face closer to his. "Oh, Jack…Jack…" 

"JACK!" Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of Jack's face impatiently, ripping Jack out of his daze. Jack blinked and shook his head.

"Wha'?" He asked, still figure out what had happened.

"You've done nothing but sit here for hours. Make yourself useful!" Jack looked around, he was in his cabin, sitting at the wood desk that was covered in maps and co-ordinates.

"I'm the captain. I am useful." Jack mumbled grumpily. Why'd she have to ruin his moment? He'd been so close! Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well what have you been doing that's useful for the last three hours?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Captain stuff."

"What sort of 'Captain Stuff?" Jack waved his arm at the desk.

"Maps. And…stuff." Jack glared at her. "Stuff a girl like you wouldn't understand."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth replied, indignantly. "A girl like me?" Jack stood up, realising he'd said the wrong thing.

"Um…what I meant was…you're a…proper lady. You shouldn't concern yourself with such…improper…things?" Jack offered, backing away slightly.

"So you are saying I'm stupid?" Elizabeth said, coldly, turning to leave.

"No!" Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to stop her from leaving. "I didn't say that!"

"You implied it."

"Ah! Implication! Could it be that maybe you misunderstood me?"

"So, you're saying I'm stupid for thinking that you think I'm stupid?" Elizabeth placed a hand on her hip.

"…huh?" Jack paused. "No! That's not what I…bugger." Jack's shoulders sagged in defeat, he slumped back into his chair. "Fine. You're right. I've just been sat here." Elizabeth grinned triumphantly.

"I knew it! You're a liar!"

"Pirate." Jack corrected sullenly. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Stop sulking." She said, sitting opposite him.

"I'm not!" Jack's eyes widened. "I don't sulk!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" Jack's voice becoming more high-pitched with every word.

"Yes you do!" Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

"Fine." Jack crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Jack…"

"Nnn?" Jack continued to glare at the wall. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm going back onto the deck. You should go out there soon." Elizabeth left the cabin. Jack had to suppress the childish urge to stick his tongue out at her back.

'_Irritating wench.'_ He thought, now glaring at the door Elizabeth had walked through.

'Bloody beautiful though' Said another voice in Jack's head. 

'_Shut up.'_

'_You know I'm right.'_

'_No-one asked you.'_

'_No-one asked you either.'_

'_Just sod off.'_

Jack growled and stood up.

"I'm not sittin' here havin' an argument with meself." He muttered, walking out of his cabin. He immediately spotted Elizabeth standing at the front of the ship.

'_Exactly where I was before a certain young woman interrupted me.'_ Jack stated, willing the other voice in his head to keep quiet. Surprisingly, it did. Jack stood watching Elizabeth for a moment, the sunset behind her making her glow. Jack casually sauntered over to Elizabeth.

"Hello, luv." He said, standing next to her. Elizabeth briefly looked at Jack, tears rolling down her cheeks, before quickly looking away. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, concern marring his features. Elizabeth shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to disguise the pain in her voice. Jack shrugged and watched the ocean.

'Five…four…three…two…o…' 

"Its Will." Elizabeth said, not looking at Jack.

"What about the eun…young man?" Jack asked, trying not to roll his eyes. Lovesick woman were not his favourite type of woman.

"I…" Elizabeth sighed.

"Miss him?" Jack offered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. Well yes but that's not it." Elizabeth paused. "I'm not sure if he's the man I want to be with anymore." Jack looked at Elizabeth, interested.

"Oh aye?"

"I…I don't know. I always thought I loved him and that being with him would make me happy but now I'm with him…"

"He's not what you thought he would be?"

"No! He is! He's charming and sweet and…"

"Boring?" Jack smirked. Elizabeth looked at him reproachfully.

"No. I just don't know if he can give me what I want."

"So he really is a eunuch then?" Jack grinned.

"What? No! I don't know! I mean I don't think so I mean NO!" Elizabeth spluttered. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well…you're a woman. So obviously what you want is little Elizabeth's isn't it?" Jack said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

'_Or is it?'_ Jack thought. _'Or is there something you want more than that?'_

"Oh right. I'm a woman so all I want is children? That's all I'm good for? Sitting at home, knitting and occasionally give my husband a child or two?" Jack shrugged.

"I never said that. I just assumed…"

"Well don't! Just because I'm a female does not mean I can't do things…want things…"

"Well what is it you want, luv?" Jack moved closer to Elizabeth. "What do you really want?"

"I…I don't know anymore." Elizabeth admitted. "I used to think what I wanted was to marry a good man and…" Elizabeth sighed. "But maybe that's just what my father wanted." Jack nodded, but said nothing. "Being out here. On the open ocean. It's exciting…I never know what's going to happen…"

"But?" Jack pressed.

"But it's not secure. It's not stable or safe."

"And is that what you want? Stability? Security? Or do you want more than that? Excitement? Unpredictiality?"

"That's not a word." Elizabeth said, Jack shrugged offhandedly.

"It should be. Now stop changing the subject. You're going to have to make a choice Elizabeth. You can't have both."

"I know." Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I just don't want to decide now." Jack nodded then suddenly grabbed Elizabeth, spinning her outwards and the pulling her back into him. Elizabeth gasped and looked up at Jack.

"Dance with me." Jack said huskily, placing his hands on Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. They stood on the deck, swaying, until the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, softly, looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"For what, luv?"

"For being you." Elizabeth placed a kiss on Jack's cheek before leaving him to stand on the deck, contemplating the meaning of Elizabeth's words.

'_You've got it bad mate.'_

'_Oh, bugger off.'_

* * *

**A/N. Reviews are appreciated. When I get them I get all teary and tell everyone. Then I get hyper and smile-y. Its reviews that inspire us authors to write more. **

_**Love, light…and Jack.** _


End file.
